User blog:Mike8000/Statues - The Offensive Layout Guide.
1.png DarkRRMc.png DarkGBEMc.png Contents 1 - Magma and Dark Statues Explaination - '''This section will contain information about the 2 types of Statues and its purpose for them. '''2 - Building Upgrade focuses (offensive related) - '''This section will contain information on what offensive related buildings you should consist on fully upgrading and its purpose of them. '''3 - Troops and Gunboat Abilities upgrade focuses - '''This section will contain information of troops, gunboat abilities and what you should focus on purely upgrading and some examples for them. '''4 - Statue Quantities - '''This section will contain information of how many Magma and Dark Statues you should have and the suggested layouts that will help you. Introduction This blog will explain about Magma and Dark statues, what buildings,troops and gunboat abilities you should solely focus on upgrading, how many of each Magma and Dark Statues you should have and some tips to help you use your offensive items well. This applies to all offensive players ranging from learning generalists to hardcore berserkers and is also appliable to those who are looking to have an strong and powerful army layout and make yourself a favourite troop strategy for yourself, but if you need guidance on what you need to do to boost your offense, then this blog is for you. Magma and Dark Statues explanation ' Magma Statues are used to boost troop health and damage. These are the main parts to helping your troops win in battle. There are 2 types of Magma Statues - 'Health 'and 'Damage. 'Troop Health increases the lifespan of your troops and is essential for survival in battle, especially for low health troops like '''Rifleman '''and '''Zookas '''to prevent them from getting blown up from a single or 2 mine blast while for high health troops like '''Heavies, Tanks and Scorchers, '''this' allows them to last longer in battle, espically for '''Heavies as they can last longer as meatshields to protect supporting troops, while Damage increases all of your troops damage output (The only exception is Medics, as they can only heal others) and is very helpful for taking down buildings more quickly and helping out highly damaging troops like '''Tanks, Zookas and Warriors '''as their damage output is high and it can be a difference in taking down the HQ quickly and running out of time in an attack (if your battle time of 4 mins is not managed properly). Dark Statues have various powers and has 3 types of Statues: *'Gunboat Energy '''increases the amount of GBE you begin an attack with. - ''Extremely useful. *This type of statue is a must-have ''and is cruical for taking down key defensive buildings when attacking enemy bases and supporting your troops in battle to help them get to the HQ and take it down. Also, it's extremely valuable for having enough GBE for specific troop strategies that needs a good amount of GBE in order to be able to take down defensive buildings on enemy bases with ease. ('Note that depending on how you play and how you choose your troop strategies, you may not need that many GBE statues if you are looking to save free slots for Magma or any other 2 dark statues') *'Resource Reward boosts the amount of loot you recieve from defeating an enemy base. - ''Very useful.'' *Along with GBE, this statue is extremely valuable for getting massive upgrades done quickly and raising your loot income from player and NPC bases. Also, it can mean a difference in getting that last set of loot of an big upgrade and running short of 1 set of loot less for an important upgrade. *'''Power Stone Chance '''increases the chance to discover Power Stones after destroying an enemy base. - '''Useful. *Because the statue increases your chances of finding Power Stones from the HQ and from other buildings, this statue is considered to be useful as it will allow you to stack up on Fragments, Shards and Crystals much faster than normal (espically from Dr.T as the PSC statue will add to Power Stones earned from him) and get PP more easily. Also, if you prefer to have more Power Stones overall, then save a slot or 2 for it. *http://boombeach.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Stone - (Clicking this link will take you the Power Stone page, explaining how the PSC statue actually works.) Building Upgrade focuses (Offensive - related) Now, as you are looking to have an offensive layout, powerful troops, Gunboat abilities and have high level Landing Crafts as well as a high level Gunboat, you should only focus on upgrading these buildings: Armory - 'This will be your main source for upgrading your troops and gunboat abilities. As the armory requires gold to perform upgrades and the fact that Gold is easy to earn, depending on your troop strategies and how much you use them, focus on strengthening one troop strategy as well as the gunboat equipment needed for that troop strategy and keep doing that until you max it out, then move on to another troop strategy or if you want to mix it even, balance your upgrades on several troop strategies and gunboat abilities. No right or wrong here, how you choose to upgrade your troops and gunboat abilities is entirely up to you. ('Also, max out the Armory itself to its max level depending on the level of your HQ). Landing Crafts - '''Your landing crafts are another major play in powering up your troops. They carry a specific amount of troops (depending on their level) and you can only have a maximum of 8 Landing Crafts. When it comes to upgrading, depending on what troop strategy you use, you can upgrade them to a specific level or you can balance them if you're not that consistent on upgrading them to a specific level. Either way, you've got to ensure that your landing crafts are levelled up well to ensure you get enough troops needed for that extra punch to take down enemy bases. Don't neglect these. '''Gunboat - '''Your Gunboat is also important and crucial for supporting and aiding your troops in battles and leading them to victory. Depending on the level of your Gunboat and how many GBE statues you have, your gunboat can carry a specific amount of GBE into battle when starting your attack, and that can further be added by boosting GBE statues. The Gunboat upgrades are fairly expensive and can take a while to collect up resources for the upgrades, but do upgrade it and get enough GBE statues to ensure you have enough GBE in hand to help you take out key defensive buildings and direct your troops to the HQ (for smokey troop attacks like '''Smokey Warriors, Heavy-Zooka or all Zookas) you can use smokes and flares to direct them either straight to the HQ and shock nearby defensive buildings or flare them to the HQ path-by-path to ensure your troops survives from Mines and Boom Mines that blocks the path to the HQ as well as Defensive Buildings '''that are within range. As mentioned before, GBE is a ''must have and cannot be ignored, regardless of which troop strategies you use. Radar - 'Ok, the radar may not play much in offense related stuff, but this building allows you to explore more of the map, meaning that you'll reveal more NPC and player bases, more dive spots, more resource bases and Hammerman's HQ Bases. Along with the other offense buildings being upgraded, it's vital that you upgrade your Radar as well to ensure that you have more to do on your map as well as take down more NPC and player bases. Higher level Radar - More NPC and player bases. Along with upgrading it, it also increases your invasion cap, meaning that the higher it is, the more often you'll get attacked. '''Sculptor - '''The Sculptor is your main source for choosing what statues you want. ('Note that the statue bonuses are randomized as well as the percentage bonuses itself). Whenever possible, max out your sculptor as it allows you to deploy more statues (espically offensive ones) and provides you with 1 extra Power Powder for use to boost your good statues. Higher level Sculptor - More statues and a bit more PP. Vault - 'The vault may not help with offense related stuff, but this building protects a certain amount of your resoruces and an additional percentage with it. As you are looking to be all offensive, you will completely neglect defense and leave your base vulnerable to raids so it's cruicaly important that you upgrade this building as well to ensure that big portions of your resources are safe from enemy raids and you don't lose out on an massive upgrade. '''Headquarters - '''The HQ is your main building for unlocking new buildings and upgrades. As suggested, it's vital that you upgrade your HQ as much as you can ('how you choose to max out your HQ is up to you) so you can unlock more upgrades that you can make for your buildings (espically offensive related ones) and unlock more new buildings for your base. You can either upgrade your HQ steadily or rush the HQ. (Again, how you choose to do your HQ is all up to you). Troops and Gunboat Abilities upgrade focuses All right, now you know what offensive related buildings you should upgrade, you should now also learn about what troops and gunboat abilities you need to focus on upgrading (depending on your favourite troop strategy and your favourite gunboat abilities). 'Here are some examples for what troops and gunboat abilities you should focus on upgrading: If you are a player that loves to use '''Riflemen -' '''Zookas, focus on upgrading those troops along with levelling up your Barrage ''and ''Artillery ''to help you take down key defensive buildings, giving your troops an easier time destroying an enemy base and it will prevent massive casualties in battle. The ''Flare ''and ''Shock Bomb ''along with ''Medkits ''should also be upgraded as well for improved support for your troops. If you are a player that loves to use '''Smokey Warriors, '''focus on only upgrading Warriors, along with ''Flares, Shock Bombs, Smoke Screens and Medkits ''as this attack strategy is popular and this strategy relies critically on these, along with a good amount of GBE for success in destroying enemy bases. Depending on how far the HQ is in on an enemy base, you may have to use a lot of GBE to get your Warriors to the HQ. However, if the HQ is close up to the beach or is in the middle, you'll use less GBE and will have more of it for shocks and medkits later on. Additonally, if you don't have enough GBE, you won't have enough GBE to get your warriors to the HQ and by the time your Warriors reach the HQ, you'll hardly have any GBE left for shocking defenses around your Warriors causing them to get decimated quickly. If you are a player that loves to use '''Tanks-Medics, '''focus on only upgrading '''Tanks '''and '''Medics, '''along with ''Barrage ''and ''Artillery ''as this troop strategy relies heavily on these and a good amount of GBE into taking out heavy defenses like '''Boom Cannons, Doom Cannons, Cannons '''and '''Shock Launchers '''as these defenses can either cripple your Tank-Medic army or cause you to run out of time in an attack (or even both). '''Boom Mines '''are also a concern as well as they too are deadly against Tanks so they should be cleared or avoided at all costs. Choose your favourite troop strategy carefully and if you use it a lot, focus purely on upgrading the troops for it and the gunboat equipment that it needs or if you have a top troop strategy but you don't use it all of the time, then even out your upgrades. Different types of offensive players will have different ways on doing their armory upgrades. Statue Quantities Depending on your favourite troop strategy and how you play, it is vital that you have at least 2 Magma Statues and then the rest of your statues being Dark. ('How you choose to pick your Magma and Dark Statues is entirely up to you).' When you're saving up for big upgrades and wanting to level up your troops faster, you need to have the right Dark and Magma Statues to give you the edge. ('And when setting up your offense statues, have at least 1 RR Statue to give you more loot).' An example of an Offensive Statue layout made for big upgrades would consist of: '''2x Magma - 1x for Health and 1x for damage (You can add another Troop HP or Damage GD if you want to)' 7x Dark - 3 for GBE statues and then the other 3 or 4 for Resource Rewards. ''' Or if you want an offensive statue layout made for taking down bases easily, but you want to stack on Power Stones and build up your Power Powder, this would consist of: '''2X Magma - 1x Health and 1x Damage (or you can add another TH or TD GD if needed) 4x or 5x GBE Statues 3x or 4x PSC Statues (Depending on your playstyle, you may not need to follow these suggestions) Now, when it comes to stacking up more Power Powder (other than reclaiming Magma and Dark Statues), neglect Ice and Life Statues (but do stack up on Shards and Crystals for them to be converted into PP) because they will take away from your offense and make you weaker. By doing this, you will have enough PP in reserve to boost for clearing your map and for when you need to save up for massive upgrades or if you want the last of loot before the interruption timer starts. Tips and Tricks If you are boosting your statues and you want to stack on resources very quickly for massive upgrades, wait until your map is full of players and NPC bases, then scout the player bases and see how much loot they give. If they don't give much, find a new opponent for that player spot in the hope that they provide more loot (Don't attack them if they're high in loot, but their base is hard or impossible to beat because you will waste your boost time and gold re-training your troops). '''Wait until you can find a new opponent for them and then switch them around until you find a base that's high in loot and is easy for you to beat. With this, you'll get big upgrades much quicker while boosting, you'll clear your map more quickly and you'll save your boost time and gold. (''If you want to do this better, try and aim to do this on a Dr. T day event either his Tropical or Volcano Base as you can stack on resources from him and then combine it with clearing player bases on your map). Do not use your Power Powder to clear your map unless your map is stacked and they contain bases that are easy for you to beat as this will have a big impact on whether you will get big upgrades fast. However, if you have a few player bases on your map and that they are stacked in loot and are easy for you to beat, do clear them (only if you need to get an upgrade ASAP). Notes If you have any queries for this strategy blog or views on it, leave them in the comments below and if any changes needs to be made, also leave them in the comments as well. Category:Play Style Guides